Harry Potter and the Surrounding Darkness
by The Dark Overlord
Summary: Harry learns in the summer of his 5th year of the contract between the Potter and the Greengrass families. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Harry left platform 9 ╬ he was pretty angry with Dumbledore. Why would he tell me

the prophecy now?!??!?!?!?! And if he knew this the entire time why didn▓t he give me

any special training??? When Harry and the Dursley got back the #4 Privet Drive, Harry

went right up the Dudley▓s second bedroom. As he entered the room he noticed an

unfamiliar gray owl sitting on the bed. As was about to open the letter a Hogwarts owl

followed shortly by a Gringotts owl flew through the window. Harry decided to open the

Hogwarts letter first.

Mr. Potter,

Enclosed are your OWL scores; also enclosed is a NEWT career paper.

Transfiguration: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O+

Potions: O

Charms: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Astronomy: A

History of Magic: A

Divination: D

7 OWLs not bad Harry thought, I could still be an auror.

Onto to the Gringotts letter then.

Mr. Potter,

We at Gringotts are sorry for the loss of your godfather Sirius Black. He named you as

the main benefactor of his will. If you do not attend the will reading at 5:00 PM June 29 your share will be taken by the bank. Secondly we will discuss the Potter-Greengrass agreement at that time.

Ragok

Head of Gringotts Banks

Potter-Greengrass agreement??? Greengrass? Greengrass? Ah, that girl in Slytherin why

would my parents make a contract with them?

Ok last letter.

Mr. Potter

I am Randolphus Greengrass, after the will reading on June 29 I would like to invite you

to our manor for tea, as we have some things to go over concerning the contract made

with your parents. Please consider the offer and give your response on the 29th

Randolphus Greengrass

Ok, now this getting really weird thought Harry. Oh well I guess I will go.

On the morning of the 29 Harry got up feeling a little nervous. Mostly this was due to the

fact that he had no suitable clothes for the will reading and the fact that he had no idea

how to get there.

As Harry was thinking a Hogwarts owl flew through the window. Must be from

Dumbledore Harry thought. He was right.

My Dear Boy,

I am afraid that I cannot allow you to go to Gringotts today for the will reading, it is

much too dangerous. However if the sign the enclosed document it will give me

permission to be there on your behalf. Also a warning the Greengrass family may contact

you do not do anything they ask they will hand you over the Voldemort. Please sign the

document and send it back.

Dumbledore

There he goes again interfering in my life, this time I am not going to listen to him, I will

take the Knight Bus an dress the best clothes I have. At 4:30 Harry went downstairs and

told his Aunt he was leaving and did not know what time he would return. After that he

went outside and hailed the bus. As he climbed on Stan said ⌠Good to see you again

Neville, where to.■ ⌠Diagon Alley please,■ said Harry. When Harry arrived at the Leaky

Cauldron he saw that there weren▓t many people around. Well I guess they are finally

taking Voldemort seriously, Harry thought. When he arrived at Gringotts Harry told the

nearest goblin that he was here for the will reading, the goblin then took him down quite

a few hallways until they reached a door that said Inheritance and Will Readings. As

Harry sat down an important looking goblin said that the will reading would now begin.

I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind, body, and sprit chose to divide my estate as follows;

To N. Tonks I leave you 10,000 galleons

To R. Lupin I leave you 20,000 galleons

To H. Potter I leave the rest of my Estate

Under no circumstances should any part of my estate come under the control of Albus

Dumbledore anyone who gives any part of the estate to him will have it immediately

retracted.

⌠That is all■ the important looking goblin said

Mr. Potter this way please

As Harry followed the goblin to another door just down the hall he thought now I can

find out the contract between my parents and the Greengrass family. 

A/N Ok people this is my first fanfiction attempt so don▓t be too harsh but flames are allowed and constructive critism is welcomed. Review Please 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form have any legal right to any part of this work other than the plot. (This does not mean that I don't wish I did)  
Chapter 2 

As Harry was led into the room he saw a tall brown-haired regal looking man sitting in a chair near the desk. When he saw Harry the man got up shook Harry▓s hand and said■ Hello, I am Randolphus Greengrass, I am pleased to finally meet you.■ ⌠Hello sir it is nice meeting you as well■, said Harry. When Harry sat down the goblin said■ Now that the representatives for both parties are here I can explain the contract made in 1991 between the Greengrass and the Potter families.■ ⌠This contract states that when Harry James Potter reaches his majority he will then become the head of both the Greengrass and the Potter estates.■ ⌠Also within 18 months of this date Harry James Potter and Daphne Rowena Greengrass will be bound in holy matrimony.■ ⌠In return for this the Potter family will guard and care for the Greengrass family■. ⌠Are there any questions? asked the goblin. For a few moments there was silence, Harry was too shocked to say anything and Randolphus was worried that Harry might not accept the contract. ⌠Excellent, now if you will both just sign here■, stated the goblin. As Harry took the quill he knew exactly what he was doing. Finally a way out of Dumbledore▓s machinations Harry thought. As Harry watched Randolphus sign the contract he started to wonder how much this simple document was going to change his life. After Randolphus put the quill down Harry felt a surge of magic as the contract was magically sealed. Then the goblin said ⌠Excellent this matter is settled, Mr. Potter I must ask you to return on July 31 at which time we will go over a complete list of all your assets from the Potter▓s, Black▓s, and the Greengrass▓s.

For a few seconds Harry just sat there unsure of what to do, then Randolphus stood up and said,■ Handing over the control of my estate and my daughter to a man that I met as a baby and have not seen since was for some reason remarkably easy.■ ⌠Anyway Mr. Potter if you-⌠ ⌠Sorry to interrupt sir but please call me Harry, it seems that we will become quite close over the next few days, Harry said.■ ⌠Ok Harry, anyway if you don▓t mind could you possibly come to my manor for some tea, and we will discuss this matter further.■ ⌠I would be honored to join you for tea, said Harry■ ⌠Oh and Harry? Said Randolphus ⌠Yes sir?■ ⌠Please call me Randolphus, as you said we will be getting to know each other very well over the next few days.■ ⌠Of course si- I mean Randolphus, said Harry■ Excellent now just throw in the floo powder and say Greengrass Estate.

A/N I don▓t know if I should make these chapters longer or not, review and tell me. Oh and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (and just so you know it is the little blue button to the left)


End file.
